Anna Gushina
'Anna Gushina'is the daughter of two members of House Gushina making her a member of House Gushina but she would abandon this for the Order of Maal. Anna Gushina is a level three Magi of whom is specializing in the Destruction Magi school of which she has a sizeable amount of control of which she does require a wand, and familiar to assist her in this. Anna Gushina would be born the seventh child of her father and mother of whom she never talks about but she has described that her birth was a tough birth which cost the life of her mother and because of this any relationship she might have had with her father and siblings. Following years of abuse by her elder siblings she would discover her Magi abilities at the age of fourteen and fled her home for fear they would have her sent to the authorities, and found her way to the Order of Maal of whom took her in and made her an adept in their Order. Anna Gushina and her friend Alexandra Valee would travel to the Euro Cup where during this trip they had a lot of fund but also Anna would make a connection with Hermione Granger which would eventually come to define both of them, and for her part Alexandra would take things to the next level with the Maal Temple Guard Gilbert Genin. The Order of Maal from Lorraine would also send a group of people but led by Anna Gushina, and Alexandra Genin they were not going to participate and were simply coming to watch the events and discuss Magi agenda items with the Hogwarts leadership while there. Anna Gushina would assist her friend Hermione Granger when she came to the Order of Maal looking for help in finding the Black Ring of Mael and following Hermione into Alcase she would be joined by her best friend Alexandra Genin and her husband Gilbert Genin. Alexandra Genin would take part in the Second Battle of Avricourt and fought alongside Hermione and the central Magi group and they were having success until the arrival of the Lothlorian Elf Zerevor Sunsorrow led to the quick death of Josette Didier and then as he retreated he would horribly maim Gilbert Genin with a Magi bolt and despite attempts to save him he was too far gone and he died on the field hours later. History Early History Anna Gushina would be born the seventh child of her father and mother of whom she never talks about but she has described that her birth was a tough birth which cost the life of her mother and because of this any relationship she might have had with her father and siblings. Order of Maal Following years of abuse by her elder siblings she would discover her Magi abilities at the age of fourteen and fled her home for fear they would have her sent to the authorities, and found her way to the Order of Maal of whom took her in and made her an adept in their Order. Time in Hogwarts Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Family Members Kingdom of Lorriane.jpg|Gilbert Genin - Cousin|link=Gilbert Genin Relationships Zerevor.jpg|Zerevor Sunsorrow - Enemy|link=Zerevor Sunsorrow Category:People Category:People of Lorraine Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Gushina Category:Member of the Order of Maal Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Destruction School of Magi